


Family

by WhisperInTheSorrow



Series: Ironqrow works [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 3: Family / Date Night, Except for his grandparents, IronQrow Week, Ironqrow Week 2020, James family sucks, Late as always because Im horrible, Little angs with a happy ending, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperInTheSorrow/pseuds/WhisperInTheSorrow
Relationships: James Ironwood & Oscar Pine, James Ironwood & Schnee Children, Original Female Character / Original Male Character, Qrow Branwen & Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen & Team JNR, Qrow Branwen & Team RWBY, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Ironqrow works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Family

It started with a question from Qrow that night at Beacon after one of the few dates that they were able to have while Atlas was hosting the Vital Festival. It had been a good date at the fancy restaurant that one of James student parents opened few weeks ago, just in time for the festival, so barely anyone knew about it, giving them the privacy they needed. It had been a good date even if Qrow had ended up drunk and James had to guide him back to their apartment near the Academy, that apartment that he only used at holidays and when Qrow was coming to town, it was their apartment, even if it was James the one that had paid for it. It had been a good date, with Qrow dressed up to Atlas standard, smiling when James entangled their hands over the table while he was talking about everything and nothing. It had been a good date even if a drunk Qrow had ended up vomiting part of the dinner in an alley next to the restaurant and now was clinging, as if his life depended on it, on James prosthetic arm, talking about his nieces, little Ruby that had said that Qrow was his favourite uncle and little Yang that had almost destroyed the house when Summer had tried to cut her hair because someone put a gum on it.  
James was happy, he was really happy, just seeing Qrow like that, smiling pressed against him, it was worth the wait until they could reunite. He was really happy until Qrow went suddenly silent when they reached their apartment.  
-Qrow? -James called from the kitchen where he was making tea for both of them, specially for Qrow to pull out all the alcohol, but Qrow didn't answer, and that worried James.- Lucky bird? -he tried again, going out the kitchen.  
The youngest Branwen was in the living room, in front of the bureau they had in one of the sides of the room, full with photos of them with other people, there were photos of both of them during his relationship, photos James during his military career, since he was just a first year student at the Academy leading team JNGL until the most recent one, as the leader of the new team of specialist after the incident that almost costed him his life, there was also photos of Qrow with team STRQ, with his sister, with Summer and Taiyang and with his nieces, he was looking at one of those, one little photograph where they were at Yang's first bithday, Qrow was holding his little niece dressed up in a lion onsie while James hugged him for behind, no one of them was looking at the camera, Yang was looking to Qrow, while his uncle looked at her with such love that was palpable even at the photo, and James was looking at them, at Qrow, as if he put the stars in the sky.  
-Qrow? What’s wrong? -he asked carefully.  
-I was just thinking -said Qrow, and the tone he used send alerts to James brain and not a good ones. James knew that when Qrow got drunk there was always the possibility of him being emotional, normally, Qrow would use the alcohol to drown the bad feelings both of them knew he had, the guilty, the voices as Reda called them, that were always telling him how much of a nuisance he was, how much of a failure, as if that everything that went wrong was his fault. Usually he managed it, and if he didn't he still had James there to rely on. That was one of those nights when he didn't manage to cope. James hugs him from behind, a reminder that he's there, with him.-We have being dating for six years now.  
-Six and a half, the best six and a half days of my life -he assured Qrow, resting his chin over his shoulder.  
-Mine to, but, -Qrow sighed- I, I know that our relationship should be secret because all of this shit we are involved, Salem and all -he looked at the picture he was still holding, his red eyes were wet, his voices was trembling- but you know about my family, I mean you meet them, even if we presented you to the kids as my co-worker, you know them and they know you and Summer knows about us. -James hold his breath, he knew what was coming- I know you said that most of your family were pretty old fashioned but….  
-You want to meet them -finished James and Qrow nodded- Qrow, we've talked about this…  
-I know, and I get your point, but I want to meet them, I want to meet the people that saw you become the man you're right now. -he said and after a few minutes of silence, Qrow speaks again, and James knows that this is his self depreciation speaking- are you ashamed of me? I know that I'm not a noble, that my bloodline is low class, really low class and that I'm a drunk and….-James doesn't allow him to continue, he turned Qrow around, still in his arms, and kissed him gently.  
-I'm not ashamed of you, I'm not Qrow -he said- It's just, I don't want them to hurt you, my grandparents are okay, but, my father and brother -he sighs- they will say nasty things to you, and I don't want to go to prison for shooting them. You, my lucky bird, are amazing, as a huntsman and as a person, you make me feel alive, loved, happy, even if we argue sometimes -Qrow laughs at that and James can't help but giggle- okay, more than sometimes, but my point is that I'm not ashamed of you, I never be, and I just hope that one day, all of this Salem thing finish and I can tell the world that I have you by my side. -Qrow smiled while the tears fell from his red eyes, and James took his time to kiss them- but if you want to meet them, we will. I'll call my nana to make an appointment so you can meet her and my grandfather. With a little luck neither my father nor my brother will be there. 

It continued with the visit to the Ironwood's mansion few months later, after the Vytal Festival, when James, as the Headmaster and Councilman, had more free time. He didn't want to go, but he had promised Qrow that he would meet his Grandparents and his Nana Pauline was excited to meet the young man that had his Jimmy over heels. At least she and his grandfather Nicholas had promised that his father and brother were in Mantle.  
Qrow was nervous while they were approaching the mansion, this mansion wasn't as big as the Schnees's but it was certainly big and white, whit the Ironwood's symbol engraved on the door.  
-Having regrets? -James asked while they were walking towards the main door, the walk was full of tress that had somehow adapted to the hostile weather of Atlas, it was like walking through a forest.  
-A few.  
-Don't worry, nana wont bite….much.  
They didn't even need to knock the door, because when they were at the last step of the white stair that lead to the entrance, the door opened and old woman, with straw hair picked up in a bun, came out of the house, she was wearing a long royal blue dress with a white fur shawl over her shoulders. Her red eyes, filled with the wisdom only ages give, scanned the place and his gesture, severe at first, turned gentle in seconds.  
-Nana -spoke James and the woman, Pauline Strawlaar-Ironwood, opened her arms so his grandson could hug her.- I missed you.  
-My deartest Jimmy, my big boy -her tone, Qrow noticed, was sweet and caring, warm.- it's been a long time, you could visit more, you know? Have you being eating well? You look so thin, I'm pretty sure that you have beeing neglecting yourself again. -Qrow wanted to laugh at that, not only because it was true, but because James was red as a tomato for that.  
-Pauline, beloved -said then other voice, one with such tone that Qrow almost mistook it with James's. Then a man, that was James older version with silver hair and long beard, appeared right behind Pauline- as glad as I am that our grandson had come, I would prefer if we do the presentations inside, this weather is not good for you, my love. Also, this poor young man -he looked at Qrow, his gentle blue eyes fixated on him.- would like to drink something while you do the third grade to him.  
-Oh, right, sorry, I think I was overexcited -the old lady said smiling at Qrow who returned the smile- please, come in.  
-I'm Nicholas Ironwood -presented himself the man, once they were inside the mansion, extending his hand to Qrow so he could shake it- but you can call me Nick, if you want, son.  
-Qrow, Qrow Branwen, nice to meet you sir. -he said flustered, despite his age, Nicholas Ironwood looked good and Qrow couldn't help but think that if James would look like that when he reached Nicholas age.  
-Branwen? As the bandits tribe at Mistral? -the man asked surprised, and Qrow felt a little ashamed, specially when Pauline looked at him penetrating.  
-Yes, but I'm not a bandit, not anymore, I'm a licensed huntsman, just as your grandson.  
-Mmm, I don’t think that its correct, you're still a bandit, after all you have stolen something really important -Nicholas said and Qrow felt lost and nervous, but Nick's gentle smile, so similar to James's, made him relax – you stole my grandson's heart, and If you came here, I don't think you're planning on returning it.  
-No sir -Qrow said looking at James who was smiling, his dark blue eyes full of love for him and for the man that was in front of them -that's mine to keep now.  
-Even if I'm glad because of this conversation, it¡s my turn to introduce myself -said the old looking directly at Qrow, red against red- Im Pauline Strawlaar Ironwood, James nana, but you should call me Pauline or ma'm.  
-I thought you wanted him to call you “nana” too -said Nick looking amused at his wife who blushed so hard that Qrow almost worried for her.  
-Shut up Nick, Im trying to sound threatening here!  
The evening went surprisingly well, with Pauline asking Qrow things about his life, about James, about their relationship. Sometimes, they talked about the job of a huntsman, it turned out that in his youth Nicholas had been a military huntsman just like James.  
-My Due Process it's his -explained James to Qrow- he give them to me when I joined the Academy.  
-Of course I give them to you, I had no use for them when I retired due to a injure, they were catching dust and Im not refering to the good one-explained Nicholas while Pauline was holding his hand, her red eyes looking at his husband as if he was the light of her world, Qrow couldn't help to think if one day he and James would look like them, old, happy and togheter- and also Fyters would never be woth of them.  
-Fyters? -asked Qrow. - as the Captain?  
-Yes, he's my older brother. -said James clenching his fist.- He doesn't want to anyone to know that he's related to this household, so he dismiss his name.  
-Why?  
-He thinks that I disgraced the name of the family marring a lowblood -said Nicholas looking at his wife with such a love that Qrow almost felt envious- but tell you what, even if my son and my grandson wants to hide the fact that they are Ironwoods and that my wife is not from a noble origin, marring her was one of the best things I did in my life.  
-You shappy man.-scolded Pauline with a smile in her face before turning to Qrow and James- I understand why you didn't want to bring Qrow here, not while your father and Fyters were here, you didn't want him to hear all the nasty things that they think about those who didn't born in a gold cradle. You didn't want your family to hurt your beloved just as your grandfather's hurt me, because you're as gentle as him, but I'm glad, I'm glad that you have found each other -said the woman standing up to take James's and Qrow's hand together under her- and I'm glad that I could finally meet you Qrow, the path that both of you had to travel wont be easy, especially here, in Atlas, were status seems to be everything. But I'm sure you would manage as long as you stay together, just as Nicholas and I did.  
At that point Qrow and James were at the verge of tears, specially Qrow who felt accepted, loved for those people he had meet few hours ago. Nicholas and Pauline were family too.  
-I suppouse then, I can do this now -said James standing up, Nicholas smiled at him and Pauline winked at Qrow before letting James take her place.  
-Qrow I want to ask you something….

It ended like this. With the main living room of Ironwoods mansion full of life, sitting on the carpet, Team JNR were playing some game about aliens and farms against Oscar, Blake and Yang, Penny was talking to Ruby in a corner about girl things that the could do now that the invasion of Mantle had ended and they were a few days before they could launch the communications tower to the space. On a corner were the Schnee's siblings talking, when Ironwood had taken the custody of them after Jacques arrest and Willows petition so she could go to rehab, none of them had taken it well, there were tears, screams and bad words spilled at eachother while James tried to calm the situation, but in the end they managed and their relationship would rise again, the General would make sure of it.  
-It looks like we managed what nana wanted -said a raspy voice behind him, Qrow had finished moving his things to the main room, where James things were, where Pauline and Nicholas things had been before they passed out few years ago, in what was one of the worst weeks of James life, Pauline had gone first, one night while she was sleeping on the couch reading her favourite book, Nicholas, heartbroken, had followed her three days after. - a house full of life and kids.  
-Yeah, it seems we managed to create the big family she wanted us to have, it only took us what? Almost ten years of marriage? -he said taking Qrow's hand with his and lifthing to his lips to put a kiss on that silver ring that he had give to him as the proof of his love and loyalty towards him.  
-She wasn't lying when she said we were slowpokes.  
-Yes, she wasn't. Are you ready?  
-Yeah. Just a bit nervous.  
-It's okay to be nervous.  
-But you aren't.  
-Of course I'm not nervous, I'm terrified -both giggled at that- but I want to do it.  
-Then lets do it.  
-Oscar -called James to the farm boy who when he heard his name rose his head.  
-Yes, General?  
-Would you mind to come with me and Qrow, we have something we want to talk to you about.  
The kid rose to his feet and accompanied the two adults to the room that was James office. They had managed to form their own big and happy family, a family that had their own problems, but a family that was formed upon trust and love.  
Now it was time to give the Ironwood's family a new heir. And Oscar was ready and proud to be fulfilling that role


End file.
